Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a scan driver and a display apparatus including the scan driver. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a scan driver for improving a reliability of a transistor and a display apparatus including the scan driver.
Discussion of the Background
With the development of computer technology, computer based system that can be allied to various utilities such as notebook computers, tablet personal computers (PCs), smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), automated teller machines (ATMs), and information system, have been developed. In general, computer based system store various data including private information related to private affairs. Thus, strong security mechanisms are typically desired to protect such information.
To this end, fingerprint sensors have been developed to strengthen security by performing registration or certification of system using fingerprints of human beings. The fingerprint sensor is a sensor capable of sensing fingerprints of human being. A fingerprint sensor may include a capacitive fingerprint sensor. The capacitive fingerprint sensor is configured to detect a fingerprint using a potential difference between a ridge and a valley of the contacting fingerprint.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.